The present invention relates to a cross roller bearing in which a V-shaped groove with an angle of approximately 90 degrees is formed in both the outer periphery of an inner race and the inner periphery of a bisplit outer race and rollers are disposed in the V-shaped grooves circumferentially in an alternately crossing manner through spacer retainers each formed with an oil reservoring through hole.
More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a cross roller bearing having a thin, compact and highly rigid construction as a whole in which rollers arranged circumferentially in an exact alternately perpendicularly intersecting relation through spacer retainers which perform a rolling motion within 90-degrees. V-shaped grooves formed in the outer periphery of an inner race and the inner periphery of a bisplit outer race, and which, as a single bearing, can undergo complex loads such as radial, thrust and moment loads simultaneously, thus permitting an optimum application to swivel and joint portions of industrial robots, rotating portions of manipulators, etc.